Because of Game
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun dapat marah kepadanya setelah Fanmeeting selesai. NC21. ChanBaek. Yaoi.


Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja merajuk kepadanya. Setelah selesai acara Fanmeeting yang di adakan oleh salah satu perusahaan kosmetik, Baekhyun langsung menghindarinya. Padahal lelaki itu masih bersikap biasa saja terhadapnya di atas panggung tadi. Apa di atas panggung tadi hanya sebuah acting? _Wow_ , Baekhyun harus memerankan peran di drama baru kalau begitu.

Saat keduanya telah mengganti pakaian dan menghapus makeup, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan menahan tangan si mungil kuat-kuat. Ia menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun yang menatap tidak suka kearahnya. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, ia memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dengan sedikit mencengkramnya, takut-takut si mungil di depannya ini mencoba menghindar. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya mencoba menghindari Chanyeol.

"Hei, ada apa Baekhyun?"

"Lepas."

Chanyeol memang sudah mencengkram pundak Baekhyun dengan kuat. Namun jika Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya dan melakukan gerakan hapkidonya, Chanyeol pastinya akan kalah. Walaupun Baekhyun bertubuh kecil, tidak dapat di bohongi kalau lelaki itu memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat disbanding dirinya yang bertubuh kecil. _Yeah_ … walaupun hal itu hanya berlaku jika disaat-saat Baekhyun sedang memiliki kondisi hati yang buruk kepadanya.

"Hei, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Namun karena Baekhyun yang melangkah menuju luar gedung Chanyeol harus menghentikan langkahnya. Ia meremas tangannya, menahan dirinya agar tidak mengejar Baekhyun. Karena dirinya tau diluar sana pasti banyak _fans_ mereka yang menunggu. Jadi Chanyeol hanya mengatur nafasnya agar dirinya lebih menuruti perintah otaknya dibandingkan perintah hatinya. Hal yang selalu dilakukan olehnya jika berada diatas panggung. Seperti beberapa jam yang lalu saat para member bermain _'I Love you, I Hate You'_ diatas panggung.

Chanyeol keluar dari gedung, bersama dengan Suho yang baru saja selesai mengurus keseluruhannya. Setelah memberikan salam dengan para _staff_ tentunya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju salah mobil _van_ yang akan membawanya dan member lainnya menuju _dorm_. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya saat menyadari Baekhyun yang seharusnya satu mobil dengannya tidak ada di tempatnya seharusnya berada. Dia malah menemukan Sehun yang tengah bermain dengan ponselnya. Dengan bibir yang sedikit di kerucutkan, Chanyeol menatap kesal kearah Sehun.

"Apa?" merasa tatapan tidak mengenakan dari sampingnya, Sehun membentak Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. "Baekhyun _hyung_ yang menyuruhku pindah. Katanya dia tidak ingin berdekatan denganmu," kali ini Sehun yang terlalu peka menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan satu kata, Sehun tau kalau _hyung_ nya satu ini tidak menyukai kehadirannya di kursi yang seharusnya diisi oleh Baekhyun.

"Yang sabar ya," dengan nada yang mengejek Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Ia tertawa saat melihat Chanyeol yang menyipitkan matanya lalu mengambil selimut di sampingnya dan menutupi tubuh tingginya dengan selimut. Setelahnya Sehun kembali berfokus pada ponselnya untuk bermain _games_.

.

.

Mobil _van_ yang di tumpangi Chanyeol datang lebih lambat daripada mobil _van_ dimana Baekhyun berada. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menuju ruang computer, karena dirinya tau Baekhyun akan berada disana untuk bermain _games_. Namun dirinya hanya mendapati Jongdae dan Minseok yang tengah heboh berteriak-teriak ketika mereka bermain.

Kehadiran Chanyeol disadari oleh keduanya, dan keduanya dengan kompak melirik sebentar kearah Chanyeol dan kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka.

"Kau mencari Baekhyun?" Minseok kembali melirik kearah Chanyeol dan melihat lelaki tinggi itu mengangguk. Lalu kembali berfokus pada permainannya. "Dia setelah sampai langsung masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentak dan airmata. Lalu menutup pintu dengan keras. Kyungsoo sampai marah dengan itu."

Ucapan Minseok membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya khawatir. Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang computer untuk menuju kamar Baekhyun. Mereka kini telah memiliki kamar masing-masing untuk satu orang –kecuali Sehun dan Suho, Jadi Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun tidak mengunci kamarnya.

Sedangkan Jongdae tertawa keras melihat kepergian Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak, apa yang diucapkan oleh Minseok semua adalah kebohongan. Pasalnya Baekhyun sedaritadi baik-baik saja. Bahkan selama di perjalanan mereka tidak berhenti bercanda dan bernyanyi. Hingga Kyungsoo berulang kali mengoel karena tidurnya terganggu. Walaupun kenyataannya Baekhyun memang langsung masuk ke kamarnya setelah sampai. "Kau berbohong _hyung_."

"Ya… tidak akan seru kalau aku tidak berbohong kepadanya."

.

Chanyeol bernafas lega saat dirinya menekan kenop pintu Baekhyun dan dapat membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya itu. Dengan pelan Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun, ia yakin kalau Baekhyun sudah terlelap. Sehingga dirinya tidak akan mengganggu lelaki mungilnya itu. Ketika Chanyeol menutup pintu Baekhyun dan membalikkan tubuhnya, semua pemikiran Chanyeol salah. Baekhyun tidak sedang terlelap dan meringkuk di dalam selimut dengan wajah yang memerah lucu sehabis menangis, melainkan lelaki itu tengah menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah horror menatapnya. Yang membuat Chanyeol membuka lebar matanya adalah Baekhyun dengan tubuh segar sehabis mandi dan rambut yang basah. Tubuh mulus Baekhyun terlihat jelas karena lelaki itu baru memakai celana dalam dan tengah bersiap memakai celana piyamanya.

 _'Sial_.'

"Chanyeol _brengsek_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Keluar!"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Dirinya yakin kalau teriakan Baekhyun dapat terdengar hingga keluar kamar.

 _Poor Chanyeol's ear_.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kehadirannya di kamar Baekhyun langsung mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Ia menarik pinggang Baekhyun kemudian menempelkan tubuh mereka. Jemarinya menyentil bibir Baekhyun, tidak peduli dengan tatapan marah Baekhyun.

"Mulut cantikmu tidak boleh berkata kasar seperti itu," ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman miringnya.

"Ck. Lepas. Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu."

"Tapi kita satu grup, sayang. Bagaimana caranya kita tidak bertemu?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dengan tatapan sebal kearah Chanyeol. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Namun tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya selalu menjadi kelemahan untuknya. "Yasudah, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu."

"Tapi aku mau dekat-dekat denganmu~" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tampannya kearah Baekhyun. Ia semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka. Dagunya ia letakkan pada pundak polos Baekhyun kemudian memberikan kecupan disana.

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol yang mulai mendekati lehernya. Ia memberikan tatapan marah kearah Chanyeol.

"Bukannya kau tidak mau ku sentuh?"

Kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat, bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun. "Kapan aku bicara seperti itu?"

"Tadi. Ketika di panggung."

Kedua mata Chanyeol berkedip cepat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia tertawa keras lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju kasur milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk dipinggir kasur dengan Baekhyun yang duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan itu, sayang…" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lalu mengecup pucuk hidungnya. "Kau tau bukan, kalau banyak kamera disana."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut dengan lucu. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, setelahnya Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Chanyeol. "Tapi aku tidak suka. Kau seperti menolakku," cicit Baekhyun pelan.

Hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol tersenyum gemas. Tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti ini selalu membuatnya semakin ingin melindungi anjing kecilnya ini. Chanyeol membalas pelukkan Baekhyun dan ikut menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun. Tidak lupa dirinya memberikan kecupan kecil di bagian tersebut.

"Aku sangat menyukai sentuhanmu, Baek…" Chanyeol membawa pelukan mereka terlepas dan saling menatap. Ia menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun. "Apalagi menyentuhmu."

Usai mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol tidak hanya menempelkan kening mereka, namun juga menempelkan bibir mereka. Dirinya menyesap bibir Baekhyun, menciptakan bunyi kecipak yang memenuhi ruang kamar Baekhyun. Tangannya membelai lembut punggu telanjang Baekhyun, memberikan sentuhan berpuar pada bagian pinggang Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki di atas pangkuannya mengeliatkan tubuhnya. Tidak berhenti sampai sana, Chanyeol semakin _intens_ menyesap bibir Baekhyun. Menghisap, mengulum, mengigitnya dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, menekan lidah Baekhyun dan saling membelitkan lidah mereka.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun kemudian merebahkan tubuh si mungil diatas kasur dengan dirinya yang langsung menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Jadi… mau membuka bajuku dengan sentuhanmu?"

Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumanya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah mendengar ucapannya. Dirinya kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Kali ini Baekhyun membalas setiap lumatannya dengan lebih agresif, dan belum lagi kedua tangannya yang bekerja membuka celananya dengan susah payah. Chanyeol mempermudah Baekhyun dengan sedikit menaikan pinggulnya kemudian melepaskan pagutan mereka hanya untuk melepas kaosnya dan kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun.

Tubuh polos keduanya saling bergesekkan. Pagutan keduanya terlepas karena Chanyeol yang memindahkan lumatannya pada leher Baekhyun. Menahan dirinya agar tidak membuat tanda di sana, Chanyeol memilih untuk menurunkan lumatannya pada dada Baekhyun. Tempat dimana dirinya bertemu dengan dua puting kecil kesukaannya dan juga tempat dimana dirinya dapat membuah hasil karyanya. Buktinya Chanyeol tidak hanya menjilat, melumat dan mengulum puting Baekhyun. Ia menghisap bagian sekitar puting Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Semakin turun, dengan menjulurkan lidahnya Chanyeol menelusuri perut _nuttela_ Baekhyun dan memainkan pusarnya sebelum wajahnya berhadapan dengan _pedang_ kecil Baekhyun yang telah menegak. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membasahi milik Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang sensitive di daerah sana melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan desahan keras keluar dari bibirnya. Saat Chanyeol menyentuh ujung batang penis dengan lidahnya, Baekhyun bereaksi semakin hebat.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun bergetar hebat, kedua kaki Baekhyun menggesek dan menendang-nendang udara.

Dan Chanyeol sangat menyukainya.

"C-chanyeol~"

"Apa sayang?" dengan jari telunjuknya Chanyeol menyentuh ujung penis Baekhyun.

" _Aaahh!_ Tidak~"

"Hm?" tidak hanya menyentuh, kali ini Chanyeol menggenggam ujung penis Baekhyun.

" _Anghh~ stop_ _aahh_ ~" Baekhyun merengek kepada Chanyeol. Kepalanya terangkat menatap Chanyeol kemudian kembali terhempas saat lelaki yang lebih tinggi kembali bermain pada penisnya. Kedua kakinya menggesek atas kasur dengan tangan yang meremas kuat kain sprei.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan segala keimutan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memasukkan keseluruhan penis Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya dan mengelus lubang mengerut Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Kepalanya naik-turun memompa penis Baekhyun dan tidak lupa memberikan hisapan pada _pedang_ kecil kesukaannya. Chanyeol memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam lubang Baekhyun dan membuat gerakan menggunting disana. mempersiapkan sesuatu yang lebih besar agar masuk kedalam sana.

Dan reaksi yang diberikan Baekhyun selalu menjadi kesukaan Chanyeol. Desahan lembut Baekhyun mengalun indah hingga ke gendang telinganya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat bermain dengan milik Baekhyun.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya kamudian membalikkan posisi mereka. "Kau ingin menyentuhku bukan? Jadi sekarang sentuh aku."

Baekhyun memberikan senyuman miringnya. Ia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol oleh tubuhnya. Mulai dari memberikan jilatan pada leher Chanyeol kemudian turun ke dada Chanyeol. Lidahnya terjulut menjilati puting Chanyeol kemudian mengulumnya. Tidak mau kalah, Baekhyun ikut memberikan tanda kemerahan di dada hingga perut Chanyeol.

Ketika Baaekhyun telah berhadapan dengan penis Chanyeol, dirinya selalu dibuat takjub dengan _sosis_ kesukaannya ini. Penis Chanyeol selalu terlihat gagah. Walaupun tidak terlalu besar, milik Chanyeol sangat panjang. _Well_ , sesuai dengan tinggi badannya. Dan Baekhyun menyukainya. Belum lagi keseluruhan batangnya yang dihiasi dengan urat-urat yang menonjol.

Sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Dan Baekhyun ingin selalu melihatnya.

Bibir tipis Baekhyun mendekati penis Chanyeol dengan memberikan kecupan tiap sudut penis Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia mulai membasahi penis Chanyeol, mulai dari ujung penisnya hingga pangkalnya. Tidak ketinggalan kedua bola yang menggantung dibawah penis Chanyeol juga menjadi daftar kunjungan lidah Baekhyun. Setelah penis Chanyeol telah mengkilap dengan liuarnya, Baekhyun memasukkan batang penis Chanyeol kedalam mulut hangatnya.

" _Arghh_!" geraman Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semangat. Ia menaik-turunkan kepalanya memompa penis Chanyeol yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya melingkari batang penis Chanyeol dan giginya menggesek urat-urat batang penis Chanyeol.

Kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam, menikmati kegiatan yang di lakukannya. Tangan Baekhyun yang tidak mau menganggur meremas sisa batang penis Chanyeol yang tidak dapat masuk kedalam penisnya. Dan juga menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bola Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggerutu saat Chanyeol mengganggu kegiatan nikmatnya. Kini dirinya kembali berada dibawah tubuh Chanyeol dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar.

"Kita harus cepat sebelum dihentikan secara paksa."

Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun. Dirinya tidak mau seperti kegiatan mereka pada dua malam sebelumnya yang harus terhenti dengan tanggung karena Suho yang menyelinap masuk sambil marah-marah kerena para member tidak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. _So_ , kali ini Baekhyun ingin semuanya selesai.

Batang penis Chanyeol yang telah tegak sepenuhnya menerobos masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun yang mengerut. Setelah masuk sepenuhnya, Chanyeol mendiamkan dirinya. membiarkan dirinya menikmati remasan dari dinding lubang Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Sebelum dirinya bergerak, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut lalu meletakkan kedua kaki Baekhyun di pundaknya.

Dengan mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya, Chanyeol mulai bergerak keluar-masuk lubang Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengecup betis Baekhyun dan mengulumnya, sedangkan gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Menggarukkan penisnya pada lubang _gatal_ Baekhyun.

" _Aahh_ Chan!"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati sensasi sakit namun nikmat yang diberikan Chanyeol. Salah satu tangannya meremas tangan Chanyeol yang berada disamping dirinya. Matanya menatap sayu kearah mata Chanyeol, memberikan isyarat agar lelaki itu semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Hal tersebut dikabulkan oleh Chanyeol, lelaki itu menggenjot lubang Baekhyun dengan cepat dan kasar. Gerakan tidak teratur Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengerang nikmat dengan kepala yang menggeleng kuat. Merasa tidak kuat dengan kenikmatan yang di terima olehnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang terhentak-hentak diatas ranjang dan juga ranjang yang berdecit hingga bergeser membuktikan kasarnya permainan Chanyeol. Bahkan kini tubuh Baekhyun tidak dengan kakinya yang berada di kedua pundak Chanyeol. Melainkan kakinya merapat keatas dengan tubuh yang sedikit miring. Chanyeol menahan kaki Baekhyun agar tetap naik keatas sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang pinggul Baekhyun agar tetap pada tempatnya. Pinggulnya masih menghentak-hentakkan penisnya di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Menyerbu titik kenikmatan Baekhyun dengan tusukan-tusukan yang tepat dan kasar. Bahkan ujung penisnya dapat merasakan titik tersebut yang membengkak di dalam sana.

Permainan keduanya selesai ketika hentakan kasar Chanyeol dan tubuh keduanya yang bergetar. Baekhyun memuncratkan spermanya hingga mengotori sprei dan Chanyeol membiarkan spermanya mengalir hingga ke usus Baekhyun. Bunyi _'_ plop' terdengar saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya. Kemudian Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang telah bermandikan keringat.

"Padahal ini musim dingin tapi aku berkeringat sangat banyak," Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang terkekeh. Ia tersenyum lalu mengecup dagu Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

oOo.

.

 _Hayoloh… apa nih wkwk. Lama juga ya gak bikin ff nc sedetail ini kkk jadi rada kaku._. jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau kurang feelnya ya kkk. Ff ini tercipta berkat seseorang yang ngedm aku minta dibikin ff temanya karena kejadian ChanBaek pas main game saranghae-saranghae itu. So buat kamu semoga suka ya. Buat kalian juga yang baca semoga suka ya~ dan makasih sudah menyempatkan diri buatbaca~ apalagi kalau sampai review kkk. Bye~_

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Sehun duduk di ruang tengah dengan muka yang tertekuk, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Sedangkan Jongin yang mendapati Sehun tengah bersikap seperti itu menjadi bingung. Ia menoleh kearah Suho yang duduk santai disamping Sehun sambil menonton televise.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa dengan Sehun?"

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara Jongin. "Dia ingin melakukan live di akun instagramnya. Tapi aku melarangnya karena takut suara dua orang itu terdengar."

"Bukankah itu malah menjadi seru?" Sehun bercicara untuk membela dirinya. Dan Suho mendelik kearahnya.

Jongin menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu mendekat kearah Sehun. Ia duduk disamping Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Daripada kau merajuk, ayo _main_ saja denganku."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya lalu mendorong wajah Jongin dengan telapak tangannya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Sehun berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Kali ini Jongin yang menatapnya dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya, Sehun berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh kearah Jongin. "Ayo sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Jongin melompat dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menyusul Sehun yang telah masuk kedalam kamar terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Suho yang menatap layar televise dengan kesal.

"Aku harus tidur dikamar Jongin lagi…"

.

.


End file.
